Swan Lake
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Catherine is bringing her new flame to see her daughter dancing in the Swan Lake, and to meet her for the very first time.
1. Act 1

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything of CSI: Miami or CSI: Crime scene investigation and I don't make any money from it. 

_**Authors Note:**_ I've always loved the music of swan lake, so I wanted to try a story to the same fashion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Swan Lake<strong>_

_Act 1._

"Are you really sure this is a good idea, all things considered this is her big night and I don't wanna steal the spotlight from her," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

Catherine could even if her girlfriend was on the phone tell she was doubting on seeing Lindsey's performance, so she simply said, "Will you relax, you have to meet her sooner or later either way, and I prefer sooner over later."

"Well okay, so I'll meet you at the entrance to the Nevada opera Theater in some hours then," said Calleigh.

"That you will, remember to dress up," said Catherine with a giggle.

"Of course, I love you," said Calleigh in a very soft tone.

"I love you too, have a safe flight and see you when you get there," said Catherine.

"That you will and thank you," said Calleigh and hung up, just in time to park the car in one of parking spaces in front of the airport and get out. She grabbed her suitcase from the back of the car and locked the trunk before hurrying inside to the busy airport.

* * *

><p>Lindsey Willows were putting on the finishing touches of her makeup behind the scenes. She was overly nervous and afraid she was going to mess up in one way or another. This was after all her biggest performance yet. She was the lead in Swan Lake. The one every girl dreamed of becoming. Simply because she without a doubt was the best.<p>

She sighed, thinking about the road it had been to getting here, from her first performances, to getting accepted with this troop six months back. She had been overjoyed and even if she had to work night and day it was so worth it.

She looked in the mirror once more, just as there was a knock on the door and her best friend Jane entered. They've been dancing together for years and she had been accepted for this as well. Lindsey smiled at her asking, "Sure you are up for this."

"Totally am, are we going out to celebrate later?" asked Jane with a smile.

"Not tonight, I'm going out with mom and her date, whoever he is," said Lindsey. She hadn't meet the dude her mother was supposedly seeing yet, but they had been going out for quite some time now. Then of course she hadn't lived at home for the last three years. She of course visited, but the twenty-one year old woman mostly lived in the apartment she shared with Jane and a couple of the other dancers.

"Sure she's seeing a guy?" asked Jane with a frown.

"Why?" Lindsey questioned, wondering why her friend was thinking otherwise.

"Because I took a look at the audience a moment ago, ma and pa was of course there along with my brother John, saw Matthew's father and stepmother, Lindy's mother, Paul's…" she went on making Lindsey interrupt, "The point today while we are still young."

"Sorry, well your mother is here alright, but her date is not a man, but a woman, pretty blonde thing in a green dress," said Jane.

"Are you sure that it was not the one on the other side?" Lindsey asked to be sure.

"No, that was an older couple, they do suit each other though," said Jane.

"I gotto see this," said Lindsey, slowly getting up from the chair in their dressing room, and walking down the hall and up the stairs leading to the stairs. A woman, not that it was anything wrong with that, but still…

Jane followed her, never before seeing Lindsey this determined. She sighed at Lindsey peered out through the curtains discovering she was right.

Lindsey looked at them, her mother was in deed with a woman, she seemed younger, yet not that young. In her forties or so she assumed. They were having an intimate discussion about something, keeping half an eye at the curtains. The two of them did as Jane say suit each other, and if she made her mother happy then…

"So guess I'll end up getting a stepmother if this works out," said Lindsey with a heavy sigh.

"Get to know her before you judge her," Jane advised as the director said it was time to start.

"Always, if nothing else she gotto be rich, that dress cost a fortune, so are we ready," Lindsey turned to the troop.

"Hell yeah," they all yelled at "their queen."

"Then let's go, we got a show to put on," said Lindsey, giving the sign that she was ready to start.

"You can do it Linds," Jane whispered into her ear.

"Not without any of you," she whispered back, winking at her, as the curtains slowly opened and she heard the audience go silent.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she's so beautiful and graceful," Calleigh whispered to Catherine, watching Lindsey do turns and jump on the stage to the various tunes of music. She was simply amazing to watch up there, parading as a swan on the stage along with the others.<p>

If anyone was born for that part, it had to be young Lindsey Willows. It showed even when she did her serious scenes; she was struggling not to smile.

"She is," Catherine whispered back, smiling proudly of her little girl. She always knew she would go far, just not this far.

"She really looks like you, both beautiful," said Calleigh, making Catherine blush slightly.

The older woman bent in nuzzling Calleigh's cheek, and then backed away remembering where they were and that it wasn't exactly appropriate. Her hand however slipped to rest on top of the younger blonde's.

As the show slowly reached its end, the audience clapped and yelled out for more. A tear of joy ran down Catherine's cheek, never before had she been so proud of her little girl. She lifted her hand waving at her, making her beam a bit more than before, signaling she would meet them outside in fifteen minutes. Catherine simply nodded.

With the troop got off the stage and the curtains closed behind them. As the people slowly got up and started to walk towards the exit, Catherine cast one last glance at the stage, thinking back to how she back in the days made her livelihood.

It seemed like forever ago, a lifetime had gone by since then. Catherine sighed heavily thinking that now it was her little girl's turn to shine in the spotlight, only this time it was with dignity.

"You okay?" Calleigh interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking about how I used to perform for money back in the days," Catherine answered. It had come up in earlier conversations between the two of them.

"I see, well I'm sure you were great as well, so are you coming?" Calleigh asked, nodding towards the exit.

"I was the best of the best, much like her, and I am," said Catherine, letting her hand slip into Calleigh's before they slowly walked outside to wait for Lindsey.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can't come with?" Paul asked, looking at Lindsey, which was slowly combing her long red brown hair.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I promised to eat with mom and her date, the pretty blonde," said Lindsey, lightly rolling her eyes.

"Can't you come after?" asked Matthew, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'll see how late it gets," said Lindsey, putting her long hair in a neat ponytail, and then freshening her makeup.

She slowly got up and walked out of the opera house with the others, seeing her mother and her woman. She turned to Jane and the others that were about to walk into one of their hangouts. She looked after them with helpless eyes.

Just then Jane turned and met Lindsey's eyes. She quickly told the troop to wait before hurrying back to her friend saying, "You'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure," said Lindsey with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, and if there is anything call, if not see you out or at home later," said Jane in a calm tone.

"Okay, have fun in the meantime," said Lindsey, managing a smile.

Jane giggle, before giving her a swift peck on the cheek saying, "Go on, they're waiting."  
>Lindsey nodded and walked in the direction of her mother after taking a deep breath.<p>

As she reached them Catherine hugged her hardly whispering, "You were great, butterfly."

"Thanks, so did you both enjoy yourselves?" Lindsey asked, eyeing the woman up and down.

"It was amazing, you were absolutely fabulous, and I loved it," said Calleigh excitedly.

"Thank you," said Lindsey, blushing, her mother just nodded to show her agreement.

Both Lindsey and Calleigh looked at each other questioningly until Catherine said, "Calleigh, this is my daughter Lindsey Willows, Lindsey, Calleigh Duquesne, she's my…my…"

Calleigh frowned a bit, shaking Lindsey's hand, saying, "Her lady friend, think we are a bit to old to be girlfriends."

"For how long?" Lindsey wanted to know.

The two woman exchanged looks before Catherine said, "About six months."

"Six months and you hardly mentioned her, can I assume this is serious as she is here on my big night?" asked Lindsey.

"It is," said Catherine without elaborating on it.

"We have to talk more about this over dinner as I am starving," said Lindsey, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

Calleigh giggled modestly as Catherine said, "Of course my little butterfly, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Not long after they were sitting in one of Lindsey's favorite restaurant. And after ordering and having gotten their drinks the young girl decided to find out more about her mother and this young woman. She smiled sweetly at Calleigh saying, "Mind answering some questions?"<p>

"I'll answer yours if you will answer mine," said Calleigh.

"Okay I suppose, so how did you two meet?" Lindsey said.

"We work in the same field, so we meet twelve years ago, then we've talked about cases that goes cross country from time to time. Are you in a relationship?" Calleigh said. She knew it was bold, but she wanted to know. Catherine quirked a brow.

"Hang on you told me how you meet, but not how you fell in love, as I do believe that mom has not been with a woman before," Lindsey said, avoiding Calleigh's question.

"She has not and you did ask how we meet. Well as I said due to cases over the years we got to know each other better and then I for the same reason I also came over here from time to time and the other way around. We ended up staying with each other to save money on hotels, and one late night over a glass of wine…"Calleigh stopped, seeing Lindsey's expression.

"As to answer your question, I am in a relationship, have been for some time. So I know what you work with, but not where or where you are from," said Lindsey.

"I work in Miami, but I'm from Louisiana, grew up there with three brothers, and…Either way I got offered a job in Miami and stayed there after. So what do you do when you don't dance?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Not a happy home, parents fighting? I at the moment train when not on stage, or am with friends. They asked me out tonight, but I said I had to think it over. I also like movies and listening to all kinds of music," Lindsey answered.

Catherine cast a worried glance over at Calleigh knowing about her not so happy past. The blonde clenched her hand and said, "When there were happy times they were really happy, but also very rare. They fought a lot due to the fact that both are alcoholics. When dad lost some of his cases the way to the bottle was short and he could get temperamental. What about your own, what do you remember?"

"I remember they had disagreements, especially when it came to me, but he also made her smile. I remember he was the best dad in the whole world; we always had great fun together. Although the day he…I remember I was playing sleeping beauty and their arguing ruined it, mom got hurt as I wanted to go with dad. She does that a lot get hurt when I bring him up. I don't know what happened exactly that night, but mom saved me from drowning. They never caught his killer you know, or got him behind bars. Gosh there is so much injustice in this world and so many that walks, so many questions and so few answer," said Lindsey thoughtfully.

"I do agree, seeing it every day. Too many gets hurt, a lot never deserved it," said Calleigh with a sigh.

Catherine looked at the two women, both pondering about the cruel world or maybe their pasts until Lindsey asked, "What is it you like about my mother?"

"Lindsey," said Catherine in a warning tone.

"It's okay sweetheart, I don't really mind, I like that she's beautiful, smart, treat me with respect, that she's kind although at times temperamental. That she's caring, compassionate, funny, interesting, mysterious, sexy, good in bed and that she loves me," Calleigh answered.

"Calleigh!" Catherine said in a shocked tone.

"Ugh too much info, did not need that image in my head," said Lindsey, wrinkling her nose.

Calleigh giggled as she said, "You asked for it. So I take it you and your boyfriend isn't into that kind of things?"

Both women gasped at Calleigh's boldness as Lindsey said, "One that is none of your business and two I will not discuss that in front of my mother."

The strawberry blonde was about to say something, but the younger made a hand gesture making her stopped. She looked at Lindsey saying, "Fair enough, all things considered it's the first time we met."

"True, but I doubt it will be the last, you said it was serious, just how serious?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine and Calleigh exchanged looks, the younger blonde looked deeply into the eyes of the older that looked a little insecure, but she nodded, before Calleigh looked back at Lindsey saying, "We are thinking about moving in together."

"What!" Lindsey almost spat, her fork dropped to the table, making everyone turn to face them. She quickly got up, grabbed her purse, saying, "I…I…need to think."

Catherine got up as well saying, "Lindsey, please sit down, let us talk about this, don't make a scene."

Lindsey shook her head in frustration, saying, "You should have talked to me before now."

She quickly turned and walked out of the restaurant in haste. Catherine followed grabbing her arm, saying, "Don't leave it like this."

"Let me go," said Lindsey in a warning tone, making Catherine do just that and let her go, the whole place steering at her. She slowly walked back to the table and sat down saying, "That went well."

"Give her some time, she'll come around, besides it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow," said Calleigh, taking another bite of her steak. Catherine sighed wondering how she was going to fix this with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Lindsey ended up going to a nightclub called After Dark a bit further down the Strip. She quickly went over to the bar saying, "Something strong please."<p>

"ID please," said the bartender.

"Oh come on," she said annoyed, still she showed it to him, before giving her drink.

"Rough night?" he asked her with a sympathetic smile. He of course knew she was old enough as she was a regular there, but he just asked her from time to time for the sake of it.

"Very much yes, have Jane, Paul and the rest been here?" she asked, hoping they were there so she wouldn't have to look around town.

"They are here somewhere, anything I can do to help?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and drank the drink in less than a second, before heading for the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of the music. Closing her eyes, making a twirl, moving slowly, then faster as the beat got faster. Her eyes still closed, she didn't wish to see or to thing, she just wished to get lost in the music.

Lindsey, as she had her eyes closed, didn't notice that the dancing crowd around her slowly backed aside, giving her more room, watching her. She moved rapidly, faster and faster, wanting the world to disappear. Still it seemed like she in some way had control as she never once fell to the ground.

Tears were however starting to appear, running down her cheeks, and slowly she dropped to her knees, head in hands, crying.

It was just then Jane and Paul appeared from out of nowhere and somehow managed to get her to the bathrooms and way from the glaring crowd. Lindsey only half-aware of what was happening, slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friends, that look back with questioning eyes.

"Lindsey, what's going on?" said Jane, looking at her with worried eyes, not used to seeing her friend like that.

"Was she that horrible?" asked Paul, quirking a brow at her.

"No…no, she's not at all. She seems nice and cool, and they seem like a good couple, I was just not prepared for this, that's all," said Lindsey with a heavy sigh.

"Prepared for what, your mother is expecting?" said Paul.

"Heavens no, she's way too old for that I think, they are moving in together," said Lindsey.

"What?" Paul asked.

"How long have they even been together?" asked Jane as shocked as Paul.

"For about six months, meaning either mom will move to Miami or she will move here," said Lindsey.

"And when is this happening?" Jane wanted to know.

"Do you think I stuck around to ask?" said Lindsey with a frown.

"You stormed out didn't you," said Jane, looking at her with reproachful eyes.

"What did you expect me to do, it was all so sudden," she said, looking into her stormy grey eyes.

"You need to go back and talk to them about how you feel," said Jane, taking one of her hands in her own.

"Do I have to, I mean right now I just want to dance and have fun with you guys," Lindsey whispered, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Can't we grant her that?" Paul asked, looking at Jane.

"I do suppose it can wait to tomorrow," said Jane with a small smile, making Lindsey's eyes go towards the dance floor, but instead she changed her mind and said, "Let's find somewhere to sit for a little while, I could use some rest after this night's performance."

"After you swan queen," said Paul with a chuckle, making a gesture. Lindsey giggled and slowly started to make her way back into the crowded place with the two others right behind.

* * *

><p>It was close to 3 AM when Lindsey slowly opened the door to the Willows residence. She was no longer sober and she knew it was a bad idea to have consumed this amount of alcohol considering that she had to practice early the next morning for that evenings show.<p>

She giggled as she stumbled inside, why she didn't quite know. She took of her jacket and hung it on one of the pegs in the hallway, but as she wasn't quite steady it ended up on the floor. She shrugged and slowly made her way upstairs to her old bedroom. She used it whenever she spent the night there, so her mother hadn't bothered to change it in any way, maybe because she liked it that way.

She as always had to pass her mother's bedroom on her way to her own. Normally she would just walk right pass it. This time she however stopped outside the door, and her current state and perhaps curiosity made her open the door and slip inside.

In the half-darkness she could hear her mother's muffled snores and Calleigh's heavy breaths, meaning both were sound asleep. She quietly walked closer, until she was by the end of the bed. First she struggled a bit with the focus in the dim light, but she could see her mother's bosom was naked, half covered by her covers. She wouldn't even want to know about her lower area.

Calleigh on the other hand was wearing a T-shirt of some kind; she couldn't make out the color on it. She was lying halfway on top of her mother, her mother's arm around the other woman.

Lindsey smiled as a yawn suddenly escaped her lips, seeing them like that made her suddenly feel so tired. And all things considered it had been a long day. Without further thought she slowly closed the door to the bedroom and crawled into bed with the two women. Something she in any other state wouldn't do, all things considered she was a young adult.

Now however she for some reason or another felt like being close to her mother. She somehow managed to nestle in between then, laying her head to rest a little below Calleigh, near her mother's belly. As she lay there, eyes half open, half closed, she made herself familiar with the smells and sounds of the two women. She only assumed as her mother was half-naked that the two of them had had sexual relations before falling asleep.

She wrinkled her nose by the thought of it, not the fact that they were two women, but because of their age and well one of them were her mother. She preferred not to know about those things.

Still lying there made her feel safe and very much at peace. She sighed with satisfaction before she closed her eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.

Calleigh let a small grunt escape her lips, slowly fluttering her eyes, wondering why the bed suddenly seemed smaller than any other night. She gasped seeing Lindsey sleeping between her and Catherine, one of her hands resting on her mother, the other reaching behind to rest upon herself.

She smiled a little, wondering when and how that had happened. She reached over Catherine to turn of the alarm to not wake the sleeping little butterfly. The moment however woke Catherine, she was about to say something, but Calleigh placed a finger on her lips and nodded towards Lindsey.

Catherine frowned seeing her little girl, lying there between them. That hadn't happened since Eddie died and they both needed some comfort. The strawberry blonde had cried herself to sleep more than once back then. Feeling lonely, abandoned and very much frustrated.

She looked at questioning eyes that with her lips made out, "I don't know."

Catherine nodded towards the door, mostly because she needed to go to the bathroom, after all she didn't work until nightfall. Calleigh nodded and both somehow managed to break free from the sleeping girl and leave the room.

"You didn't notice her come in?" Calleigh questioned, once they were inside the bathroom.

"No, after last night I was completely worn-out so I fell asleep, you?" Catherine asked back.

"No, didn't notice to just now as well for the same reasons as you. At least not until some moments ago as it was enough room in the bed and I couldn't seem to get close to you. Not that I mind having her there," Calleigh quickly corrected as she saw Catherine quirk a brow at her.

"Should I be worried, I mean she hasn't been in my bed since Ed died," said Catherine with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but you…we can always asked," Calleigh whispered as they were nearing the bedroom.

Both women got back inside, only to find her still asleep in their bed. Catherine sat down on each side of the young girl. Catherine, carefully stroked her arm and both ladies sat with their heads leaned over her, almost like two swans watching over their young duckling.

Lindsey slowly opened her eyes, looking up at them, startling. They both looked a bit too concerned. And as she was a bit hangover she suddenly felt like a quick that were being watched over by two bigger ones with longer necks.

"Butterfly, are you okay?" Catherine questioned, seeing her daughters startled face.

"Hangover, but okay, since when did you become a swan?" she asked, looking at a mother with confused eyes.

Calleigh couldn't help but let a giggle escape as Catherine answered, "Always, thought I was more like a hen, but I can go for swan all things considered. When did you get in?"

"A little over three I think, not sure," Lindsey answered, slowly sitting up, holding her head, a million horses were running around in there.

"And you decided to sleep with us because…?" Calleigh wanted to know, also looking at her with still concerned eyes.

"I don't really know, it did feel right at the time, and…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she said, looking down, suddenly feeling very stupid about it.

"It's okay really, neither mind," said Calleigh in a calm and very loving tone.

"You got children?" Lindsey wanted to know.

"No, work too much and now I in a way have you," she said with a smile, carefully stroking away some locks that had fallen down in her face.

"You don't mind me being this big do you?" Lindsey looked at her with insecure eyes.

"Of course not, little one," Calleigh said, making Catherine smile.

"So do you wish to talk about last night?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"We should…but…It's just that it came so sudden, that's all. I wasn't prepared for that. So if you are planning to do this, are you going to do it here or in Miami?" asked Lindsey, looking at both.

"We haven't decided upon that as both like our jobs, but both can also transfer," said Catherine honestly.

"But you will let me know so I know where to…go," said Lindsey, looking at them with insecure eyes.

"Of course as we both want our daughter there," said Catherine in a loving tone, Calleigh just nodded to this.

"Good, but really I need to go or I'll be late for practice," she said with a sigh.

"Grab some aspirin from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the fridge," said Catherine, gently stroking her cheek.

"And also some breakfast," Calleigh quickly added.

"Yes mother," said Lindsey, as for whom she meant was uncertain, but both smiled as the young girl got up and hurried out of the room.

"She still needs us," said Catherine with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Which is a very good thing," said Calleigh, smiling at her lady.

"That is it," said Catherine, gently kissing her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Act 2

_Act 2._

"Lindsey, will you please eat something. You've gone for at least two days without touching food, I know you detest plane food, but you've gone right from the plane to the work out and you need something before the show tonight," said Jane; the troop had flown from Las Vegas to Miami the same morning. They were planning to have the production there for a couple of months and if it went good longer. Tonight was the opening night and everyone's nerves were on high gear.

"I don't have the time and quit bugging me about it," Lindsey snapped at her, making sure her shoes were tight enough.

"Please," she said, handing her a protein bar, it wasn't much but at least it was something.

"No!" said Lindsey stubborn, pushing her hand away, making the protein bar fall to the ground and Jane looking at her with shocked eyes.

The leading swan got up from the bench and walked out of her dressing room. A tear ran down Jane's cheek, she knew she had only one option left. She turned to a girl named Jenna saying, "I have to go out and fix a thing."

"Now, what about the work-out?" she asked with a frown.

"This is more important, I'll be back before the show, I promise, tell her highness I wasn't feeling good," she said, and with that she was gone. Jenna just looked after her with sympathetic eyes and sighed, not looking forward to telling Lindsey just that.

* * *

><p>Some moments later the young girl jumped out of a cab outside the Miami Dade crime lab. She knew Calleigh worked there and she desperately hoped she was inside. If anyone could knock some sense into Lindsey it had to be her second mother. She would have called Catherine had it not been for that she knew she was most likely sleeping before catching a flight out a little later, but in good time to see the show. She walked up the front stairs of the building and into the elevator, hoping she didn't need an access code for it. She quickly read on the buttons and pressed two.<p>

Some seconds later the doors opened and she was inside the crime lab. She walked up to the front desk and said, "Excuse me but is Calleigh in?"

Paula looked up at the young girl asking, "Do you have and appointment to see her?"

"No, but it is really important, can you tell me if she's here or not?" Jane said, tripping up and down.

"May I ask what the emergency is?" said Paula, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"It's kind of personal so I rather not say," said Jane honestly.

"May I at least say who you are when I call her here?" Paula asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, my name is Jane Winter," said Jane, blushing slightly, looking into the bright lab as Paula made the call. Not long after the elevator doors opened and Calleigh came out.

The blonde quickly walked over to the young girl and hugged her saying, "Jane, what a pleasure, what brings you here?"

"Do you have a place we can talk, it's an emergency," said Jane, looking slightly troubled.

"Break room, so how are you, did you have a nice flight here, are you hungry, thirsty?" Calleigh asked, looking at the young redhead. About five months had gone by since she saw her after Lindsey's big night.

"Wow, you sure ask a lot of questions don't you. Not great to be honest, this is one of the reasons I'm here. The flight was long, otherwise okay and I'm both, plane food sucks," she said, rolling her stormy grey eyes slightly.

Calleigh giggled slightly as they neared the break room saying, "I agree on that matter, and I'm sure I can offer you some of my food, I don't have much as I mostly eat protein bars of a different sorts, but…"

"Anything is okay really, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow," said Jane with a giggle.

"Well then, I got salad and some fruit on the third shelf in the fridge, I share it with Natalia, and got some salty crackers, protein bars, bread, strawberry jam, not much I'm afraid, I can ask the others if you want something else, I'm sure Ryan and Eric have plenty of food," said Calleigh, feeling a bit badly about not having that much to offer her.

"No, I'll take and apple if that's okay and some slices of bread with jam," she said, taking a green apple and flopping down on the couch.

Calleigh smiled, she didn't say anything just made four slices of bread with jam, then came over to her. She handed Jane the plate before sitting down, saying, "I got coins for the soda machine if you want anything else than water to drink."

"Water is fine, but food first, thank you," she said and started to eat.

Calleigh smiled, remembering how it was to be young and hungry all the time, but never having the time to eat something that was good for you. She sighed lightly before saying, "So what's the emergency?"

Jane swallowed saying, "It's Lindsey, so much have happened since you were in Vegas, and she's totally going crazy."

"What do you mean by crazy?" said Calleigh as her mind for some reason went to the movie black swan.

"She's like the queen and damn them who go against her, she's hopeless and controlling, not to mention moody. I have no idea when she ate last as she refuses to do so. She dances almost around the clock and it feels like…" she stopped, looking at the older woman.

"Yes…?" Calleigh asked.

"Like I'm losing my best friend and lover," she answered with a heavy sigh.

Calleigh nodded and asked, "Where is she now?"

"Opera house rehearsing, where else," said Jane, rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to her at once," said the blonde, slowly getting up and walking towards the exit. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Catherine. She could hear her answering tiredly in the other end.

"We have a problem," said Calleigh.

"I'm listening," said Catherine.

"Jane just came here, pleading for help, Linds is hardly eating, working around the clock and acting like the queen of everything, are you fine with me talking to her before you get here?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm not surprised and I am, I will meet you outside tonight right?" asked Catherine.

"Of course, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"It's okay, just go and deal with her," said Catherine with a tired sigh, before hanging up.

Calleigh turned to see Jane behind her, nervously biting her lip saying, "She'll kill me if I take you there."

"I won't let that happen, besides I'm always armed," said Calleigh with a little smile.

Jane nodded, as Calleigh walked towards the elevator, she spotted Horatio. She approached him saying, "I'll be taking the rest of the day off, I have some urgent personal matters to tend to."

He nodded saying, "I understand, call if you need anything."

"I will, thank you, handsome," she said, giving him a little peck on the cheek, before getting into the elevator.

"Does Catherine know that you are seeing him?" asked Jane as the elevator doors closed.

"Horatio, hardly, we're just the best of friends and supervisors of this lab, that's all," Calleigh explained, wondering how she was going to reach through to Lindsey.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the opera house, Jane led Calleigh to the stage where they were exercising. Already from a far away, they could hear Lindsey yelling at someone, saying they were incompetent and better get their act together before the night.<p>

Calleigh carefully rounded the corner looking at the young swan in front of her, she had gotten slightly thinner and she had black rings under her eyes.

"Let's take it from the top…again," she demanded, when the petite blonde's voice broke through, saying, "Enough Lindsey, enough, you are coming with me now."

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked in shock, seeing Jane behind her snarling, "You backstabbing, little traitor."

Jane looked at her with shocked eyes, as Lindsey continued, "I really hate you right now. You are nothing but trouble."

The young redhead looked at her girlfriend for a second before storming out in tears. The other dancers were looking at Lindsey, shaking their head and she could hear some of them whisper, "Too far."

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you out?" Calleigh asked. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes looking deadly serious. She did not seem at all happy. Normally Lindsey would have ignored her, but this time she knew she couldn't afford it. So she slowly followed her with hanging head, hearing the others applaud Calleigh behind her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Calleigh had managing to get Lindsey to a restaurant she said, "You are eating whether you like it or not. And I'm not having you throwing up anything, if that is what you have been doing. Is that clear!"<p>

"Jeez, you can't tell me what to do, you are not my mother," said Lindsey, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Do you really wish to test me?" Calleigh wanted to know.

Again Lindsey backed off and instead of saying anything else ordered something. Just the smell of food were driving her insane. And even if she knew she should stay off, she knew she couldn't. Calleigh just watched her as she almost swallowed her food without chewing, she'd never seen her that hungry.

When she was done eating Calleigh said, "I don't know what you are trying to pull, but the way you are now, you are losing all respect from the other dancers. You are too high demanding and it has to stop and soon. No one wants to work with one that bosses them around. As for Jane, I don't think you are treating her fair either, if I was her I would have walked by now, but she loves you and the way you spoke to her earlier is unacceptable."

"I may have gone a bit too far, it's just I want it to be right, so people get their money worth and all. Plus I like perfection. And how do you even know if we are a couple," she said a bit surprised about Calleigh's comment towards her Jane.

"I'm not stupid; I got that from the peck on the cheek after the big premiere. You know if it's one thing I've learned over the years it's that love doesn't come easy. If you ever get a chance to experience it you better hold on. I've dated some wrongs and some rights. Take my ex Eric, he was right for a while, but then it got too comfortable and predictable and I knew he wasn't right after all. Your mother is another right that much I know. The point I am trying to make is that Jane can be your right, so if you feel she is you better apologize and do it good or you will truly loose her. And the question is can you afford to do that?" Calleigh finished.

"I really couldn't, I've really messed up didn't I?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"Yes you did, but it's not too late to change that," said Calleigh with a smile.

"I suppose not, I should get back, thanks for lunch ma," she said and smiled back at the blonde.

"You are welcome, so will we be taking the two of you out for dinner tonight," said Calleigh.

"I'll get back to you on that and thanks for the advice," said Lindsey, before she slowly walked towards the exit, holding her head high again, much like a swan. Calleigh smiled, shaking her head, thinking about how hard love could be whether you were young or old. There was always something. Not that she minded as long as it went her way.

* * *

><p>Catherine and Calleigh were sitting in the audience along with Horatio and his team that for the occasion had taken the time off to see the ballet. Ryan was twisting a little in his seat saying, "Remind me again why I have to be at a ballet?"<p>

"Pipe down your idiot, this is a real important night for Calleigh and Catherine," Natalia in a warning tone.

"I think this should actually be interesting, says in this brochure that they have put a little new in it," said Eric. He didn't mind at all being there as he happened to like both theatres and ballet from time to time.

"So is this the same show you saw in Vegas?" Horatio asked, looking at Catherine with curious eyes.

"Should be, unless they did some changes," Catherine answered; she would assume even if that did happen it would be really good.

"Be quiet, it's about to start," said Natalia, looking towards the stage where the curtains got drown aside and Lindsey appeared.

Just like that the audience was quiet and all eyes and ears were on her. She took a step forward, talking into a plug in mike by her ear. Or at least Calleigh assumed that it was considering she could not see anything in her hands.

"Hey, so I wanna thank you all for coming to see me and my wonderful troop. They are really awesome so remember to cheer them on. Now in tonight's show we have done some small changes. First act will proceed as in the program, but in the second act Jane Winters will take over as Swan queen and I will take Paul Master's role as the prince. I do apologize for the change, but we wanted to try it out and we hope you like it," she said, smiling brightly.

As the curtains again closed Catherine turned to Calleigh whispering, "Did you know she was going to do that?"

"No, not at all, it came out of the blue, but do you think Jane can do her part?" Calleigh asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"She's her stand in so I'd say so, I'm more worried as her as the prince, what is she playing at?" Catherine said with a sigh, watching her daughter do a beautiful jump and a pirouette at the stage.

"If I hadn't known better I'd say she's trying to make up for something," Natalia meddled in.

Just like that a series of thoughts went through Calleigh's brain, making her say, "Prince…princess…she's going to propose on that stage tonight, oh Gosh what have I done."

"What! You better explain yourself right now," Catherine hissed.

"Would you take this in the break, I'm trying to follow this," Eric shushed them as Catherine gave Calleigh an annoyed glare.

"Ladies, Eric is right, and even if she should happen to do that, you can't stop it, so I do suggest you enjoy the show for now," said Horatio wisely.

Both nodded, eyes on the stage, seeing the young dancers enjoying every moment, flying through the air in amazing jumps and dancing on stage like it was their last dance and every minute mattered.

Calleigh couldn't help herself wondering what it would be like to be able to dance like that, to be on that stage in front of all these peoples. The dancers didn't even seem to notice at all, the only thing that mattered was the story and the dance, and what seemed like fun she figured, probably was a lot harder than it seemed.

She startled when the speakers said they'd be having a short intermission. Her eyes focused on the stage as the curtains closed. She sighed heavily, not wanting it to be over. She wanted it to go on and on, being lost in the music and the dance.

"Calleigh…?" Catherine questioned as the blonde didn't get up from the seat like the rest.

"I just love it so much," she whispered, tears of thrill finding their way down her face.

"Oh sweetheart," Catherine whispered, gently hugging her, holding her very close. It was just then she understood how badly her mistress needed to escape from her everyday worries. She wished to discuss the matter with Lindsey with her, but she instead to leave it be, after all Horatio was right, if she decided to do this they couldn't stop it.

* * *

><p>From the stage Lindsey was watching the old couple holding on to each other in the empty hall. Everyone else seemed to have gone out to get some air. Everyone but them for some reason or another. She couldn't be sure due to the distance, but it looked like Calleigh were crying.<p>

Lindsey frowned, wondering what was making her mother so sad. Or were they happy tears?

She at that very moment understood that there were many secrets about them she wouldn't get. She just hoped that she would one day look like that, being with someone that loved her as she loved her.

She sighed, not being able to take her eyes from them. There was something magical about it, and something so pure. She thought about it thinking that you very rarely found love like that nowadays.

Seeing them like that she understood what she already knew her father had never been right for her mother. They were like fire and oil; they didn't go together, at least not for long at the time. She could remember the fights even if she had been young at the time.

_Remember his harsh words and her tears. _

She didn't understand back then why it had to be like that. As she watched her mom she knew that she had finally found her equal, and that was what it all was about wasn't it.

"Linds, are you okay?" she suddenly heard Jane's soft voice behind her.

"Look at that, what do you see?" Lindsey asked, nodding towards her new set of parents.

"I see a beloved couple, very much in love. A couple that knows each other and are there for each other in times of need, why?" asked Jane.

"It's rare nowadays to find love like that, isn't it?" asked Lindsey, meeting her friend's stormy grey eyes.

"It is, so if you are so lucky to find it, you better hold on to it," Jane whispered.

Lindsey nodding, eying her up and down wearing her costume. She thought for a moment before taking of her tiara and placing it on Jane's head saying, "Perfect, so are you ready?"

"Lindsey, your tiara, I can't take that," she whispered, knowing Lindsey had gotten that from her mother when she first got the part as a good luck charm.

"You can, you deserved it, besides you're just borrowing it for now, for good luck, you'll be fantastic," said Lindsey with a smile.

"You really think so," said Jane, blushing modestly.

"I know so, I have to change, see you in not long princess," Lindsey said, giving her a little peck on the cheek before running into the dressing room. Jane just looked after her smiling, before her eyes went back to the old couple, wondering if they would get that in the future.

* * *

><p>"We're back and ready to start, so if you guys would give it up for Miss Jane Winters and her team, let's get this show on the road," they heard Lindsey's voice on the speakers.<p>

The crowd went wild as the curtains opened showing Jane in opening position, making Catherine gasp and Eric whisper, "Is she wearing Lindsey's crown?"

"She is, I gave that to her," Catherine whispered, her hand grasping Calleigh's hard, her face turning slightly paler.

"Easy, I'm sure it's only meant for good luck," said Natalia calmly, before Calleigh had time to say something.

"What did you say to her?" Catherine whispered.

"Apologize if she loved her and make it good to not risk losing her," said Calleigh.

Catherine didn't say anything to this instead she bent in and gave Calleigh the softest kiss meaning she had done the right thing, even if the result wasn't as she wanted. Calleigh returned the kiss, daring to tongue just a little before retracting, blushing modesty. Their eyes again on the stage.

Natalia smiled while the two boys rolled their eyes, Horatio's eyes seemed to be on the stage, even if a smile appeared on his lips.

The younger blonde leaned against her mistress and Natalia against Horatio, his hand in hers, gently squeezing. Over the past five months they had grown closer as he had ended things on friendlier terms with Julia. They found it better that way as the chemistry was no longer present. With Natalia however he had found something he had been looking for a very long time, an equal.

As the show slowly ended, the audience went wild, yelling for an encore. Lindsey gathered the troop around her for a quick talk, while the audience were buzzing. Then she turned to them saying, "We're going to give you something a little different, as most of us love all dance styles and some of us also sing from time to time."

"What do you think she's going to do?" Horatio said, looking at Catherine.

"I'm afraid to even think about it," said Catherine, her eyes never leaving the stage.

"The curtains closed for a short second and when it opened, the troop were dressed a little rougher, Catherine could even see a chain hanging around her daughter's waist, as she smiled saying, "Mommy, this one is for you, you're everything rolled into one."

Catherine felt her cheeks were getting red and that she got a fluttery feeling inside her. Her daughter couldn't have picked a more suiting song to portrait her. Because the song they were in fact was dancing to were I'm a bitch. It was one of her favorite songs and seeing her daughter and the other dancers have fun with it made her heart jump with joy.

Calleigh looked over at her mistress, never before had she seen her this happy. She bent over kissing her cheek, before she whispered, "She really does love you."

As the dance neared its end, the audience was clapping louder than before. Lindsey smiled brightly and they all bowed before going of the stage for the last time.

* * *

><p>As Catherine and the others made their way through the door and out of the opera house Natalia said, "It's some great kind you have there, Catherine."<p>

"She's the best daughter that is," said Catherine, smiling proudly.

She startled when she heard Lindsey's voice behind her saying, "Mommy."

"My little butterfly, you were amazing and thank you so much," said Catherine, hugging her tightly. Lindsey for once didn't mind, she instead held on to her mother for a while before breaking free saying, "Awww thank you, but I couldn't do that alone so make sure to thank the other dancers as well."

"I will make sure to do that, so are you going to marry her?" Catherine asked, looking at Jane over Lindsey's shoulder.

"I do hope so someday, I haven't officially asked her yet, but do you approve when I do?" Lindsey whispered into Catherine's ear.

"I do, Jane would you please come over here," said Catherine, nodding towards the young girl standing a few steps behind them.

The young woman walked towards them slowly, looking at Catherine with insecure eyes. She didn't stop until she was standing next to Lindsey, eyes never leaving Catherine. Catherine eyed the young girl up and down saying, "Am I right thinking that you two have been dating for a very long time?"

"Yes ma'am," said Jane.

"And you love my daughter?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," said Jane as the other's seemed to be wondering where Catherine was going with this.

"Hmm, do you have any plans right now?" Catherine asked.

"No, why?" Jane wanted to know.

"I want you to join us for dinner," said Catherine, thinking that if her daughter God forbid wanted to marry this woman she should at least get to know her better.

Jane nodded, following them, feeling a bit insecure about the whole thing. She squeezed Lindsey's hand tight wondering if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the table with Natalia, Horatio, Catherine, Calleigh and Lindsey, Jane suddenly felt very out of place. They all seemed to know each other fairly well, she sighed, looking down at her steak, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.<p>

She from time to time looked up at the four adults and her girlfriend chatting along about a million things. She quickly learned that Natalia was the oldest of three girls and Calleigh had three older brothers, which she from the talking seemed very close with still. She also seemed close with both Horatio and Natalia, not that weird as she was as she got his second in command at the lab. To her they seemed more like a family than coworkers, and maybe they were just what they were considering how many hours they had to spend together working. Not to mention years.

Lindsey cast a glance over at her, smiling reassuring as they slowly came to the end of their meal. Jane very polite thanked Catherine for dinner and she gave her a very dignified nod.

"So where to now?" Natalia asked as soon as they came outside.

"I was wondering if we could be excused as we had plan meeting up with the gang," said Lindsey honestly.

"Of course, do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Catherine required.

"I do, can I call you when I wake up?" she asked.

Catherine nodded and the two young girls rand off, making the strawberry blonde turn to Horatio and Natalia and asked, "What about you two?"

"To be honest I think we should head home, we had a long day and we have to continue early tomorrow morning," said Natalia with a sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, she was not that young anymore and she was hardly up for staying up all night, when she needed to work the next morning.

"I think we should do the same, but I'll stop by the lab tomorrow," said Catherine with a smile as the two couple's went in different directions to get to their home.

* * *

><p>Once inside Calleigh's house the blonde kicked of her heals before walking into the living room where she turned on a soft song on the stereo. Catherine joined her with a little smile asking, "What are you thinking?"<p>

"May I ask you to dance?" Calleigh asked, as she smiled gently at her.

"You may," said Catherine, taking her hand and letting her lead.

"So have you thought more about what I asked you the last time we were together?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Me moving here you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I mean I could move to you as well, but…" she stopped, hating the thought about leaving her friends.

"I have and the answer is yes, sweetheart. I'll be working on finding a replacement when I get back," she said.

"You are really being serious?" Calleigh asked.

"I am, there is nowhere I rather wish to be than with you," she said, carefully kissing her lips in a way it meant time to move to the bedroom. The younger blonde quickly took the hint as always, wanting her mistress as much as she wanted her.

* * *

><p>At a crowed dance floor somewhere in Miami Lindsey and Jane were dancing closely, not caring about that it was not the type of music to dance slow to. Jane's head was leaning against Lindsey's shoulder.<p>

"Jane," Lindsey whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Mhm," Jane answered, her eyes were closed, and she was moving along with the music.

"You wanna marry me and be my princess forever?" she asked her.

"Of course I do, you silly swan," Jane whispered, meeting Lindsey's eyes with a smile.

"Awesome, I'm sorry I don't have the ring yet as I wanted us to find it together," said Lindsey, looking down.

"It's okay, babe, there is no rush," said Jane in a soft tone, gently stroking her cheek.

Lindsey smiled at her before bending her head and letting her lips meet Jane's. It's safe to say that it would be a long night for the two young swans.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
